In Which Harry is Actually Called Harry
by Amazyrak
Summary: Dear old Auntie Petunia has done it again, left poor lil Harry on his biological family's steps. There was more to Lily than met the eye. Now with the help of a blood ritual, Frump Addams and Potter all come in a clash of light and dark. But the strangest part? Who knew the Addams played favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Second ever story, and my second day of actually writing fanfictions. So uhhhh enjoy? Sorry if it sucks? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. Also feed my plot bunny robots. They like cookies.  
**

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

The Prolouge

Harry Potter and Wednesday Addams got along exceedingly well for a pair of small 5 and 7 year olds (respectively) living in a house full of homicidal maniacs. Wednesday taught Harry how to survive in her house after he was dumped off on the Addams' porch by a woman with a strange resemblance to a horse. Horse-Lady as she is known as, claimed the babes mother was the biological sister of the Addams family who was given away for being "normal." The Horse-Lady proclaimed she was giving away the child now because he had been too strange ( and therefore too Addams for regular people ) and little Wednesday took a liking to the tiny three year old boy immediately. Everyone was extremely happy with the arrangement. Granted the young boy had to adjust to the families new way of showing affection, but after he realized that being hurt in this house was only a result of your own stupidity, he was happy to dodge axes and learn to fence with deadly precision and skill for a young child if only because Wednesday hugged him close at night and started him on only small doses of poison. The hectic mentally instability of the Addams family was the sweetest time Harry had ever known.

Now Harry was a shy boy, unnaturally so really, but that was why Wednesday liked him. He didn't talk, but he got his point across. Though getting his point across was often just was him staring at you until you did something. It unnerved most people, but the Addams loved it. Really, the Addams house was the perfect place for Harry. He learned to hunt, and to sacrifice, he learned to torture, maim, all pureblood wizard customs and even adopted the noble inflections expected of the household for formal occasions even though if he couldn't or wouldn't speak them. After all, you should be polite when chopping someone's limbs off right? Harry knew he'd like to be offered the choice of which god he was to be sacrificed to, and he'd like to know he was caught by a well brought up killer; after all getting killed is no excuse to abandon family pride.

It was an all in all fun place to live for Harry, and for two years he simply adjusted to the life of the Addams, for two years he learned to love Mama Tish and Papa Gomez and Grandmama and Uncle Fester and Wednesday and Pugsly and Pubert and Lurch and Thing. After two years, Harry was defiantly the sweetheart of the family. The adults were charmed with the shy smile and completely endeared with the attention Harry paid to each of their crafts. Gomez's dueling was watched and imitated, Grandmama's potions and cooking were always with a little helper around, Fester met his match in small pranks and explosions, while Lurch found small hands often helping in his gardening, and the most loved of all, Tish was practically being stalked. Her magical arts often drew quiet giggles and gasps, and Harry was seen actually waltzing with Tish's grace one day when Wednesday and Pugsley were practicing Shakespeare. Speaking of the children, they made significantly less attempts on Harry's life than they did on Pubert's when he was born. Wednesday was constantly reading to Harry about the Bermuda Triangle and Torture techniques and Pugsley more often than not would ruffle Harry's hair whenever he passed. Even Pubert loved Harry, as it was Harry who could rock him to sleep when Tish was out and Harry who would play with Pubert when everyone else was busy. Yes, Harry was well loved in the Addams family and the Addams family was well loved to Harry.

So when it was decided that regrettably, an adorable 5 year old Harry had to go to school, the family had a large reunion as a party and Harry's past as a British Wizarding Savior was discovered. Now the Addams family was in no way disconnected from the world or unaware of its proceedings; they were very much a part of it as they were well looked up to purebloods and they had celebrated the Dark Lords demise as much as any other self respecting black magic inclined family in America could. They had scoffed at the ignorant British Ministry and made fun of Voldemort's idiotic methods and lack of real black magic. They had toasted the Potter boy's triumph but had never really cared much as it didn't concern them. It hadn't occurred to the Addams that the Potter boy's name was Harry or that the famous Harry Potter was their Harry until a British Uncle had pointed out the scar and explained the significance. The Addams had been shocked and a little distant with Harry for the next week or so, until Thing found Harry crying in the bathroom and the Addams realized that Harry was still Harry and he was an Addams in both blood and soul. The family became very possessive and protective of the young boy, thinking that some day an old coot by the name of Dumb-as-a-door would come and steal Harry away. Still though, the family let Harry play and severely maim and be happy as any other Addams child.

**REVIEW. Should I write more? Tell me. Want a specific plot twist? TELL ME. I'm bored and have no life. Show your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! So even if most of the Addams have strange name's, Harry is still an Addams name. Look at cousin "Lumpy" from the first movie and Gomez is completely ordinary as well. I think it's only the Frumps who have long names. So his name will so be Harry, but I'm going to give him new middle names because ****_Sakura Lisel_**** is kinda right. If you want any particular middle names tell me in a review! Oh and review the pairing you want as well.  
**

_I in no way claim to own characters, plots, settings, or anything else form Harry Potter and I do not own anything from Addams Family either. So there.  
_

* * *

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

**Addams Underground Ritual Room**

Cold, so thrillingly cold. Harry reached out a single pale finger and caressed the sickly cheek before him. It was the kind of cold only the dead could achieve, pliable and silent and terrifyingly perfect. Harry placed his hands into the cadaver's, and bent down to touch foreheads. Ever so slowly his mouth trailed down to the body's neck; ever so slowly Harry opened his mouth to the lifeless flesh and bit down gently, lovingly. Carefully filed incisors broke the skin and Harry could feel the slight wiggling of the limp veins as his teeth penetrated those too. He much preferred live, fighting bodies, but some rituals had to be done with the dead. Harry brought up his head, careful not to ingest the still blue fluid in his mouth, and spat the small amount of blood he had into an obsidian ritual bowl. Cradling the clasped hands to his chest, Harry bowed his head and braced himself for pain.

From the silence that surrounded the two, chanting echoed off the walls of the damp chamber. And from the darkness surrounding Harry, two streams of black blood pooled onto his back. Violent tremors shook the flooring, the chains of the Addams underground shaking in insane laughter. The black blood expanded and extended, pulling crimson from the carcass next to it and turning it dark, taking the darkened blood and coating Harry's body.

The shadows around the room grew quiet, silencing their chants. Until one by one they walked out of the room. Each figure was stony and sombre, and though even their posture screamed uncaring; the last figure, the second smallest, paused by Harry's cocooned body and placed a pile of clothes by his shell. The shadow then got up quickly to rejoin the rest of the troupe by the door. A soft click was the only indication of the door closing from the inside of the dungeon cell, but outside in the hall the group all sighed in relief and left to pray to each of their personal gods for their favorite Addams.

Meanwhile in Scotland, the letter on one bird's leg changed from Potter to Addams. Fawks sighed in relief and blocked the explosion of a funny spinning object from the view of one meddlesome old goat.

* * *

When Harry woke, all he knew was black. It encased him, filled him, was him. As he moved out of the fetal position he cocooned himself in and stood on the marble floor, silken material clung to him. He stood strong, but the tremor in his chin showed his worry. He tried to act assured, tried to act confident, while inwardly he worried. The ritual had... changed him. It had to have, it endowed him with the blesses pure traits of the Moste Darke House of Addams, wouldn't that change even the sturdiest of men? Harry didn't feel any different. He wondered if he looked any different. His hair was still shaggy, his height was still pitifully small. There wasn't mush that seemed to be drastically strange to Harry, though that in itself was rather strange. Wouldn't a blood adoption make one feel strange?

* * *

The Addams Family nervously waited for Harry to come out of the ritual room. They were all worried, though being Addams they could only smile maliciously to express this. Surprisingly enough to anyone who knew the Addams, the one who fretted the most was Wednesday. It had been Wednesday after all, who had found the archaic ritual that would be able to turn the distant cousin Harry Potter into an equal mix of strengthened Addams, Frump, and Potter. Though, she had only done it to make up for the fact that an Aunt had pointed out Harry's magic school letter's would arrive bearing Harry's name as Potter.

She sighed, Harry was acting so distant lately, like he felt himself inferior to the main family of Addams. Almost as if he wasn't good enough, Addams enough. Oh by Lady Hel, the problem wasn't that...Harry couldn't be feeling normal lately could he? Wednesday shivered at the thought, that would explain why he was so enthusiastic about the ritual. Maybe he thought it would make him more odd like the rest of the family. Feeling a bubbling in her chest, Wednesday stopped thinking of why Harry was out of it lately. She felt... fuzzy. Tight braids whipped around and a cold piercing gaze settled on Pugsley, he had fed her a live rabbit when she was sleeping again hadn't he. It was the only explanation for feeling fuzzy. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but Wednesday would get him back for interrupting her thinking about her favorite little brother. She always got him back.

Pugsley shivered. He glanced at Wednesday. She was glaring at him, again. Why was it always him? Good thing he inherited Uncle Fester's indestructible tendencies. Though Pugsley decided to lock his door and set up some traps anyway; Wednesday was known to do the impossible when it came to Harry.

* * *

Tish smiled at Wednesday and Pugsley, " Oh Gomez, look at the children, " she whispered, turning to her husband, " So dreadful and demented this year. Perhaps ...? "

" Nahui Ollin? Oh Tish, that's Aztec. " Gomez purred to his wife. He then looked thoughtful and turned to look at Wednesday suspiciously "Though with her looking like that it's got something to do with Harry, what ever it is that riled her up, and you know how homicidal Wednesday gets about Harry... The end of the world isn't too far fetched."

" No no Gomez, not the world, only an era, " Tish tapped her husband on the nose as she was saying this only to pause, considering something. "Wednesday would save Ragnarök for when Harry starts dating. " All the Addams who heard paused and looked at each other alarmed and Tish covered her mouth delicately like she couldn't believe her own mouth (though if you looked close enough you could see the upturned corners of her mouth in a snicker.) Even Uncle Fester, who was listening in, looked wide eyed at the suggestion of such a thing.

Fester chuckled a bit and grumbled in his way, " I feel sorry for the girlies he brings back." Gomez agreed but Morticia simply smirked.

"Well if you're so sure about that, I'm off to get some more black silk for Harry's embroidery lesson later. " Tish looked pointedly at her husband, but he seemed oblivious as always. She huffed indignantly and decided to go for a more direct approach to the topic. "Oh and Gomez, remember to set up a second dowry for Harry, he's finally legally allowed to get one from us after all." She waited for effect before putting in "Plus tard ce soir ma chérie."

Tish giggled as the two men of the family looked after her more then a little shocked at her innuendos. Gomez didn't even comment on her french, he was too busy trying to pick the cigar up from where it had fallen out of his open mouth. Morticia sashayed out of the room, looking back only briefly to answer "Mother's intuition" to her boys' unasked question. She was completely content as she picked out patterns for her darling Harry to try, humming a haunting funeral march as she imagined all the colors that would look devastating on Harry with his new Frump heritage and sincerely hoping her baby kept his green eyes. They were just annihilation incarnate when used in a puppy dog look.

**So here we have some Addams perspectives of Harry. Can you tell I'm a Tish fan? **

**_VOTE ON THE PAIRING IN THE__ REVIEWS_** ** Male preferably. I like slash and can't see someone who in the first chapter I said started ballroom dancing and cooking and gardening being with one of the Harry Potter girls. Plus you can't have an Addams shipped with any light characters without changing the personality. Most all girls are on the light side. The only dark female really is Bella. Not a good pair.  
**

**Love you all! Don't hate the slash! It wont be super super major.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyya peoples of the Internet. This be the third chapter of this fiction so celebrate by gouging yourself on non religious offencive treats, no matter where you are. So before I actually begin writing this story (I always write things in the sequential order of which things appear for anyone who would care,) I would like to say some things and list the beginning votes from reviewers.**

* * *

**Bold is responses to some reveiws, most people will want to skip this  
**

**And now for the ominous voting. Lovely. There are no constraints to the options, though I would prefer male. So far we have:**

Wednesday - 2

Krum - 2

Flint - 1

Blaise - 1

Tom - 1

Draco - 1

Greengrass - 1

**So should Harry actually be mute? Or should he have a siren-esqe voice that he just never feels like using.**

**Other random thought. Doesn't Gomez seem kinda like a bloodthirsty Hufflepuff?**

_Warning: This Amazyrak does not own or receive any compensation, monetary or otherwise, for the characters, settings, and general ideas of Harry Potter or Addams Family._

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

Chapter 3

When Harry walked in to the dining room table still half covered in ritual books and found the other half of the admittedly large table crowded by a cluster of Addams' he couldn't help a mental giggle. It was a rare sight to be sure, he relished Wednesday's paniced expression the most as she stared at the ceiling intently. With all the others it wasn't as surprising to see with their eyebrows furrowed and lips creased into a frown, even Uncle Fester put aside his near obsessive grinning on occasion, but Wednesday was something special when it came to facial expressions. His protector was always stoic in everything, her sleep was even blanketed in a calm blood-lust lullaby.

Harry dropped the kitten he had found and had been carrying up the hall, it fell unto the floor and sprinted it's way to Grandmama's cauldron, but he didn't pay it any mind as he creeped up to the table. Smirking slightly at the thought of catching his family unawares; Harry slid into his seat, right between Mama Tish's empty one and Wednesday. Slowly Harry laid his head on the table, smiling at the dark figure of his mother laid against the framework of the hallway door knitting, and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd ask for the memories of his family waking up in a pensive later.

_His family..._ Harry broke into a full blown grin as he shifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

Cold eyes snapped open and glared at the troll bone table before them. There was a kink in her neck, and Wednesday decided she would have to use whoever made her sleep in the dining room for Grandmama's full body lotion potion ingredients. It would not be pretty.

She shock her braids back and tried to remember the reason she was lured out to sleep in the dining room. Wednesday absently picked up the nearest scroll and remembered, _Harry._ Scanning the walls for her little angel, Wednesday planned murder behind her cool facade; _Not here, not here, not here. Why is he not here!_ A glower emerged on Wednesday's pale face and she sat back in her seat. That was about the time Wednesday realized there was a presence right behind her. She pivoted on her heel fast, drawing the cleaver on her hip at the same time, only to stop at the perceived foe sleeping. But looking down at this person, stern braids hung midair for a second, as Wednesday was soon kneeling and tracing the unnamed person's face with a critical eye. Black and still unruly tresses hung down to a pale face. It was reminiscent of a fae, the way this person looked, and also of...

Wednesday hurriedly brushed away the fringe of locks from the forehead. There on right side and to the top a little, was the rune Sowilo. Shaped like the common depiction of lightning, Sowilo was the rune carved into Harry's head; and that made this young boy Harry. A laugh was choked back for the first time in a long while, and Wednesday realized she was amused. Harry had grown shorter, if that was possible. You could see the skin underneath his jacket from where his shoulder just fell out.

Harry was picked up gently and carried upstairs by his sister, then placed in his bed and left to sleep as Wednesday checked his body over with a spell. Her cold exterior was dropped until she reaffirmed it when leaving his room.

* * *

Gomez worked to find a way out of his bindings as he raced down the Addms' tunnel system. He wasn't sure why he was tied to a bigger version of his train set, zooming away towards a pile of dynamite, but it had to do with Wednesday and not waking something up. He hadn't really heard much of the grumbling, he had been too ecstatic another of his children was taking an interest in trains. Oh he loved trains, always perfect for blowing things up.

He pulled a military knife from the sole of his boot and quickly cut the ropes. Jumping down he turned to watch the explosion he had only just gotten away from. Gomez chuckled at the explosion and casually lit a cigar from a piece of flaming rubble. He then proceeded to purposely walk across the third line as he passed to go upstairs, humming all the way.

Opening the door to the dining room to where his family was supposed to be situated, Gomez automatically pulled a knife and threw it at the unknown presence in the room. It was habit, a reflex really that was thought by most people to just scare house guests. Now normal people move slightly during the air time so the dagger would only just miss and crook professionals were still as not to attract attention through noise so daggers hit their mark dead on but it was only an Addams that could have twisted their arm back, snagged the dagger midair and thrown it back at Gomez just as easily as like it happened everyday. Though of course it was really only an Addams who actually did this everyday.

When the dagger was thrown back at him, Gomez looked a bit more closely at his new..houseguest. It was most certainly an Addams family member but no Addams currently alive had shown signs of the siren blood integrated in some generations back, had they? Grandmama had suggested it was due to the black magic thick in the Addams' blood, chocking out any other type of magic not equal in power. The only type of opposing power like that should have been forgotten. The purebred light wizards left such power long ago to favor "peaceful methods" as they called them. So it was very confusing to Gomez that an Addams had unlocked the creature gene. A wide grin slowly spread over his face however, when the seeming stranger's fingers started twitching in a very familiar manner. The middle finger was tapping extraordinarily fast even for an Addams on the palm, which was curled as if holding a rather large knife. The other fingers flashed up and danced for quick moments before settling into what would be another grip on the phantom knife. Harry's nervous hands weren't something that could be replicated. Gomez laughed at the expression of nervous excitement on his now biological son's face. Strolling over at a rather lazy pace, Gomez stopped in front of the boy and after standing there for a second simply taking in the fact that he now had 3 sons, pulled Harry into one of his ever infamous bear hugs. "Welcome to the family proper Harry, my son."

Harry smiled into his father's shirt while down the hall and to the left a bit, Motricia sighed to herself. Her baby was growing up, what was she going to do when he went to school? She blinked and thought of her dealings in school, then wrung her hands in worry. What if her Harry didn't his customary eye of newt one week, what if he didn't do well in class, what if he got bullied? It wasn't like Wednesday could go, she was enrolled in Salem for 2 years now being older than Harry and Harry would want to go to Hogwarts. They wouldn't meet eachother much in different schools. But wait... Tish smiled and turned away from the wall she was listening at.

Watch out Hogwarts, Tish has an idea.

**Always wanted to write that last line. It seems so...elusive and aloof. I like it. Next time, Harry gets ready to board the train, and Wednesday got a transfer? It must be so. Now I will not center this around torture and maiming, the Addams have a casualness about their terrifying behavior which is what makes it so great. So, should I bring kitty-cat? Should I not bring Kitty-cat? Should I make Pugsley transfer schools as well? Should I have Hagrid pick them up? I feel like that would be too much like another fic I read. Don't want to steal ideas form "Harry Addams" because that would be mean...and get me flamed.**

**Special thanks to the 18 reviewers, 25 favoriters, 37 followers, 1 random person who put this in their community, aaand 835 veiwers. Have a nice day. I will update soon. ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im gonna try to make this looonger. The last chapter was so short and annoying.  
**

**I swear boredom is a contagious disease.  
**

**NOW PAIRING VOTES  
**

Krum - 3

Wednesday - 3

Draco - 2

Flint - 2

Blaise - 1

Tom - 1

Greengrass - 1

**And fine, Harry will not be mute. *pouts* but I remain firm that he is very quiet most of the time. Now the real question is, when Wednesday brings Kitty-cat to Slytherin... O.O that will be hilarious.  
**

**Yeahhh and I apoligize for both the length and quality of the previous chapters.  
**

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

Harry smiled through the tight grip of his fathers steely arms. He felt his head being patted in the most surreal way and fought back tears. Pulling away, long black strands of hair clung to Harry's face, stuck to the flushed cheeks that were the only indication of unshed tears. The youth grinned up at Gomez, and in turn Gomez ruffled his hair. The pair stayed like that for several minutes, until the telltale tap of the window sounded. Owl post often came at the most convenient of times.

Green eyes flashed towards the window and Harry was about to open the latch when a pale hand came out of a nearby black cabinet and creaked the pane ajar. Harry's strides made short distance of the open space in the middle of the room, the three owls deciding to perch on a goblin-mined obsidian counter top. The window was closed softly and as he approached the owl's; Harry offhandedly muttered a soft and melodious "Thank you Thing" before spinning rapidly to pin his father with a happy smile and making him look up from his cigar.

Gomez glanced up at Harry from his cigar. The boy was practically jumping in place, so he drew his cigar from his mouth and quirked his head with a questioning "Yes, Harry?"

Harry fluttered over to Gomez before whispering breathlessly "School letters Papa, _School letters!_" Harry waved the parchment envelopes, patronizing his father for not knowing their content. Gomez raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his son's antics.

"Which are you planning on accepting Harry?" Gomez questioned. Harry rifled through the short pile and carefully selected the one with a purple seal. Gomez knew the crest by heart, he always guessed his son wanted to go to Hogwarts. Though, secretly Gomez wished all his children would be promptly expelled and therefore stay at home, outwardly the Addams patriarch only resigned himself to his children's fate of growing up. With a quirk of his lips, Gomez studied Harry; debating whether he could stash his second youngest in the caverns with his giant train tracks and keep him there forever.

Harry never noticed his Papa's inner turmoil however, he was too busy lovingly outlining the wax design of his letter. His _Hogwarts_ letter; the one he'd been waiting for, the thing he'd pined after for since he was 8 and told of his British history. Now, don't get Harry wrong, he loved all the American Schools fine; they were probably more advanced then Hogwarts anyway, but to see the place where his long lost parents had once stood, and to know those same secrets? It was something special, something that couldn't be replicated. And maybe, just _maybe_ if Harry went to Hogwarts, where he was no longer Harry _Addams_ a strange weird kid, he could ease the guilt of being an unwilling killer of people who loved him.

When Gomez broke from his musings, and noticed Harry still in his, the older man bent down and took Harry by the shoulders. "You are not a bad person Harry, you're a very good person whom bad things have happened to. (1) Your mother and I will love you no matter your schooling." Gomez smiled in a soft way, very unlike his normal grin. Then he coughed and straightened before fiddling with his smoke. "Now, go get your sister and the boys. We'll need to round everyone up for a trip so we can go get your supplies! Bring everyone down to the table. Hurry off you little terror." Harry nodded, and hurried up the stairs. Gomez felt his stomach rumble, and hurried to the gong-like ring for Lurch.

* * *

Wednesday stifled a laugh as she stepped elegantly down the stairs. Pugsley hadn't gotten up fast enough, so Harry charmed his hair _blonde_. Imagine, an Addams, _blonde_, it was going to fast turn into Camp Chippewa. Even his skin had started turning rosy! Easy to say, Pugsley woke up with a scream after his toenails shrank back to his toe tips. There was nothing like tormented screams in the morning to help wake Wednesday up.

The final step of the stairs passed beneath her with a clack of her shoe, and Wednesday cautiously inched the door open to see further into the kitchen. It creaked as always, but was empty. Wednesday waited casually as the rest of the family filtered in, almost face faulting for what must have been the 12th time when she saw her little Harry in his new form. Once Lurch placed some Fried Newt on the table, Gomez started the so called "family meeting." He cleared his throat several times thinking what to say. It was mostly silent around the table as he did so; Fester was enthralled with the Newt entree, Grandmama jabbing at a wriggling lump of what must have been her newest creation, Pugsley playing with a timer to the bomb he was tweaking, Harry playing with Pubert idly, and Mama was simply watching Gomez with a loving and amused expression.

"Harry's leaving in a week to go to Hogwarts." The room grew icy for a long minute, the occupants of the room registering the sudden announcement. It took a while, but soon the dining hall was full of exclamations and yells.

Grandmama and Fester, ever the duo, started yelling their denial and nonacceptance loudly; escalating to even calls of "traitor" aimed at Gomez. Pugsley's hands quivered as the timer in his head set off, exploding in his face. He didn't notice, only gaped at his father. Lurch groaned loudly as he hit the table, sending newt in all directions. Wednesday sat back and blankly stared, indifferent as she normally was, Harry'd been gushing about Hogwarts for a long while now. Mortrica simply tightened her hand on Harry's shoulder as Pubert wailed in his arms.

It was actually Harry's quiet shushing and not boisterous Gomez's shouts of "Quiet" that calmed the group from their frenzy. And when silence reigned in the room, a nod from Harry was the only indication that Gomez was to continue. Unbeknownst to most, Wednesday had to add in her own tidbit mentally. _Well we all know who wears the proverbial pants in this family.. _Besides that none of the Addams even thought much as Gomez shuffled about, trying to come up with what to say.

Finally a sigh was heard and Mortrica stepped up to the head of the table, clearing her throat as Gomez sat gratefully."Now, family. We all knew this horrendously _happy_ day, had to come." There was a pause for effect and Fester shuddered at the word happy. "Harry is now eleven, and must get schooling" Tish's hand rose to stop Grandmama " outside of what we can provide here." Grandmama looked put out. "Harry has chosen Hogwarts and that is where he will go. It could be good for him to... socialize."

Uncle Fester broke in and spoke hurriedly in his way. "But in Briton, they aren't like us Addams. They don't have people of the same type of characters, they are all backwards there. Those lunatics don't understand tradition, they don't understand Addams tradition! " Fester's bald head bobbed as he spoke. Mortrica had to stop herself from chopping it off and batting it around like a cat; she kept her composure though.

"Fester dear," she began, "Maybe it will do Harry some good to have independence." Fester didn't look convinced, but Tish continued "And I already sent out a raven to ask for a teacher guide. They will be informed of all stipulations we have before we will be formally enrolling Harry. They're sending someone by the name of..." Mortrica checked a paper that none of the family had seen yet, " Snape. Its a Mr. Severus Snape."

Pugsley piped up, "Snape? Sounds kinda slimy. He can't be all bad." There were murmured agreements all over the table, even Fester agreed. Tish smiled.

Taking the helm once again, the matriarch straightened her robe and informed the family they were going shopping. The rest of the family knew better than to question Mortica and set about gathering their outer cloaks. Once Harry was all ready, he inspected himself in the mirror. The only thing he saw was himself, but yet the reflection seemed so different from his norm. He didn't have time to ponder this as the door bell rang. Harry glanced around and inched to the door. He slowly reached out and grabbed the handle.

**And so the set up is complete now. Adventure awaits ye scallywags! I haven't updated in so long, with such short updates I really need to stop being so lazy. Any way, I will be fixing some things in my early chapters to make sense. I have no Beta, if someone wants to Beta PM me please! Other than that I got nothing. Review this stupid story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GROWLLL! Sorry people buuut my computer got taken away (sad I know) and so if I decide to work on this, it will have to be done on my phone. Like now. It sucks. It keeps changing who into whips and random words into "olive" WTF! However-**

**NOW FOR CURRENT PAIRING VOTES**

Krum - 10

Wednesday - 8

Draco - 2

Flint - 2

Blaise - 1

Tom - 1

Snape - 1

Lucius - 1

Greengrass - 1

Draco+Neville - 1

Bellatrix - 1

Dumbledore - 1

...You people realize that several of the above are MARRIED already right?

I am also now going to take votes on who to pair Wednesday with ( if not Harry.) I'm sorta leaning towards the twins on that one.

Random thought of the chapter...Don't you just love how in EVERY SINGLE FIC the thing most focused on is how billow-y Snapes robes are? Fics where people love Snape say he has swag, fics where he's master of shadows or something say his evil impish followers hold his robes like a train, fics where he has a kid on him say its actually the lump of a hiding child, fics where hes an intimidating poser say he has a levitation charm on them. If you look close enough, how billowy his robes are is more often then not a direct coloration to the git-level he is in that story. Wow right?

ON WITH THE INSANITY

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

Chapter 5

America, _America._ Whoever this was who lived in this imbecilic country was going to receive _pain._ Severus Snape, Heir by blood the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, Grand Class Potions Master, Professor of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, appointed Head of Slytherin House, 7th time winner of the renowned Ozonian Annual International Dueling competition, and 3rd time winner of PlayWizard Men's Most Eligible Gay Bachelor award was, to be put the terms of a dunderhead, quite pissed off and ready to crack skulls. He didn't know why his...employer thought to accept an American into Hogwarts, that's why there was Salem after all. It was really idiotic to have to go fly all the way across the ocean to go to school. Not only for the child, but for Severus, because he was the appointed guide to show the family around and lead them to the station when the time rolled around.

Severus's eye twitched when he again checked the address, it was muggle. Muggle house meant most likely a muggle family, muggle family meant he was going to see a mudblood, and more importantly, have to prove magic existed to yet another skeptical family. Snape would rather be stirring his potions, or even prowling around the castle grumpily, _anything_ other than having this annoying duty. Anything that got him out of these muggle death traps called skinny jeans at least.

Very moody and struggling to breathe, Severus huffed when he had to stop and look for the nearest person to give directions. If anyone asked, no he was not _lost_ thank you very much, he was simply a thorough person and wished to confer with a local that the Headmaster's questionable directions were indeed correct. Not lost at all, nope. Severus convinced himself that he understood muggle street plans and finally found someone who looked like they could...confirm his directions. With all the grace of a lord, yet none of his usual billowing of robes, the Potions Master advanced on the unsuspecting busybody housewife that every neighborhood had. Though, when he drew close and the woman looked up from her garden fence from where she had been peering over the edge, Severus felt his inbred survival instinct yell at him to run.

Weary of the consequences ignoring such a potentially lifesaving thing (who knew if this lady was actually a muggle mugger or something) Severus peeked into the seemingly innocent woman's thoughts with a quick spurt of legilimency. Not innocent at all. It wasn't as if this woman had committed any legal crime however, just one from Severus's point of view. He could have forgotten about it if the woman was simply thinking about murdering her neighbors dogs that were ruining her tulips, he would have forgiven it if she was coming up with lies to tell her friends about the new stranger in town, but what pissed off Severus, was that the woman was thinking of ways to have an affair with out her husband knowing. She was currently thinking Severus was to be that stranger. He knew washing his hair was a bad idea, but Dumbledore had insisted. Muttering poisons he could safely use on the old goat's lemon drops, Severus forced a polite, political smile on his face, small though it was. Never let it be said he didn't try.

"Madam, if you would pardon my..._interruption_." The woman giggled, and Severus again twitched."I'm looking for the Addams family, they live around here I assume?" He smirked when the lady fell silent, but frowned when she drained of color.

"The _Addams_ Family, Mr..." her voice was hesitant, uncertain if the wretched Addams name was actually said or not.

"Snape" He drawled "And yes _Addams. _Shall I assume you've heard of them then?" Severus sneered in his customary way. The woman stared wide eyed at him for a moment longer, mind blank, before raising a trembling hand to point to what looked to be an abandoned house. Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he spun with a flourish that looked rather silly with no cape to flick behind him. The woman watched him go in horror. Imagine, regular looking people going to see the Addams! She shook her head, mystified. To think she was going to let this man _near_ her.

Meanwhile; the man in question was stomping his way, poised and elegant mind you, up to the shabby mansion he was directed towards. Dead lilacs and daffodils scattered the lawn, shrubs with dangerously sharp leaves cut off the pathway; and if it was possible, the house was in a worse shape. Ragged black boards were attached precariously onto old shattered window frames, and the roof had several large foot prints dented on it. There were several parts of the house with a great more levels, giving the effect of towers to the house and though the pleasant blue the house had been painted should have given it a bit more cheer; the house had obviously not been washed in a long time. If the estate was intimidating to Severus, he didn't show it. Only the cracking his neck and the click of his dragon hide boots as he approached the house was heard. Muffled shouts were coming from inside the house and Severus steeled himself against snarling at the uncouth behavior. Meticulous hands smoothed the long silken tee he had been given, and finally, slowly, like a man facing doomsday, Severus reached out to pull the bell.

The chance of finding out what sound the strange muggle bell made (which definitely did not interest Snape. Nope, not a bit,) was abruptly taken away when the old rustic oak of the door creaked open. What greeted Severus was unlike anyplace he had seen in a long while. There was a rather grotesque chopped off leg hanging from the mouth of a swordfish in the entrance well, and that alone was enough to set Severus into disturbingly similar memories of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Finally Snape looked down from the oddities lining the walls. His gaze almost stopped at head level, but there was nothing there. Finally, he almost had to rest his chin on his chest to see the person's rather big green eyes. What a small kid. An eyebrow subconsciously rose as the child squeaked, yes squeaked, and darted out of the way, beckoning Snape in. The potions master did so and ended up following the child to what must have been the parlor. He stomped viciously on the head of the bear carpet who attempted to roar at him as he passed. Ushered into a seat by what he could now identify as a young, quite androgynous, boy, Severus sighed and resigned himself to simply quirking an eyebrow and staring at the boy who had yet to utter a sound.

Snape wasn't unhappy with the lack of verbal stimulation however, he rather enjoyed simply relaxing in the admittedly comfy chair and basking in silence. It caused Severus to reflect on his general lack of silence in his life, and how he'd like a lot more. Much too soon, there was another long creak and a train of people filed inside. In addition to the quiet little boy who had herded him in Severus saw 7 people coming into the room. A striking pair that were obviously a couple, as shown by the rocking baby they held. Two teenagers followed suit. Then came a hag and a grotesque bald man with sagging bags under his eyes. Severus quickly diverted his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. The woman of the first pair that entered was the one who spoke first. Severus jolted a little when she started talking.

"You are Mr. Snape, from Hogwarts, correct?" Her voice was rather strange, like iced honey if that was imaginable. Severus cleared his throat before speaking.

"Professor actually." For once in his life, Snape's tone was rather polite instead of snide. There was just something about these people... The hag was the next to talk, jumping into the conversation.

"Ohh. Of what, of what?" The old lady seemed to twitter and vibrate in her standing position surprisingly fast for one of her apparent age.

"Potions." The hag clapped her hands and screeched in what Severus realized was a happy way. He flinched when the old lady flung herself at him to grab his hand and shake it vigorously. The bald man giggled in that way Severus had only seen used by Bellatrix Lestrange when he went to see her in Azkaban once. If Severus had been an inferior man, he might have admitted that the uncanny resemblance between the two was not only unnerving, but slightly terrifying.

Snape, in his understandable yet unadmitted fear of the cackling duo, only looked to the motherly lady now lounging in the lap of her husband, who himself was reclining into the only available over sized chair left. The woman looked up from her cooing and stroking the stubbled face of her husband to smile a considerably nicer smile then the ones being shown to Severus from the rest of the family.

After what seemed like a long uncomfortable eternity, the Addams wife finally noticed the awkward shuffles of her guest and cleared her throat, deciding to get on with things.

"Ahem. Yes well, Professor." She started, realizing how different from the usual purebred customary protocols her family was being at the moment. She got up quickly and started introducing the family as a hostess should. "I am Lady Mortricia Letalis Addams of the Moste Dark and Noble House of Frump, you can call me Tish, everybody does." If the self proclaimed Tish noticed the shock on Severus's face at the notice of the sudden change and show of not only nobility, but _Wizarding_ nobility, she didn't show it. For his part, Severus consoled himself with the fact that America was very weird and maybe purebloods weren't so uptight around only continued her introductions. "My husband beside me is Gomez Gladius Addams of the Moste Ancient, Noble, and Dark House of Addams. To his left would be his brother, Lord Fester Athanasios Addams of the Moste Ancient, Noble, and Dark House of Addams. To old Uncle Fester's left would be my_ maman. _Her name, unfortunately, has been lost to the ages and her many aliases, but we all just call her Grandmama." All of the mentioned beamed at Severus quite eerily. Mortrica turned her gaze to the three children. She laid her hand on the tallest boys shoulder. "This fine little man is my eldest, Pugsley. He's attending his 5th year at Salem. My daughter" Mortrica paused a little, like in wait for something. It was for the best seeing as the little girl seemed to be determined to take over her own introduction.

"Wednesday Ruina Addams. I'm 13, and I _currently_ go to Salem." The look on Wednesdays face was murderous. Snape didn't question the use of "currently" much.

Mortrica took over the final introductions. "This young one's name is Pubert" the small baby was lifted up for Severus to see. He recoiled subtly, did that child have a mustache? Mortrica simply carried on. Setting the strange kid, Pubert, in his father's hands, Tish pulled to the front the small child that had opened the door. "Now this precious little darling is my sweet baby, Harry." Severus stiffened at the name, cooed so like how Lily had cooed it. But the child in question looked really nothing like James other than his tousled hair. He did have green eyes like Lily, but so did the family for that matter. Severus had desensitized himself to the war the last years and so was quite calm about the... Potter matter.. unless there was a direct trigger.

Severus turned his attention to the small child, being fussed over at by his mother. He couldn't help a slight quirk of his lips. The child was so small, dwarfed by his mother's petite size. His adorable round cherubic face was being pinched and his shaggy hair was being arranged. The family looked as if they had forgotten Severus was even in the room. Though, he could understand why. The screwed up eyes and pout had a certain charisma about them that reminded Snape of a less willing Draco. He chuckled and apparently dragged attention back to himself. The whole family seemed to remember about his presence and tried to sooth their ruffled feathers at being caught fawning over their obvious household sweetheart. Tish resumed her introduction, though now her voice was more distant and distracted by the wriggling lap of small child. "Harry is 11 this year, and well, he wanted something a little different from Salem. He got accepted into Hogwarts and well, here you are Professor." A wry smile appeared on her lips and Mortrica fondly stroked Harry's hair.

Severus scowled, that was the only reason then? No matter how cute the boy was, he wasn't worth the trip. Outwardly however he only resigned himself to his fate of escorting, and told the family they were going to go to Digon Ally and that the port key was likely to go off without any of them if they did not stop chatting and gran on. For your information, no. Severus did not smile and ruffle little Harry's hair when said little Harry was using his legs as a hiding space form his brother, Pugsley. It's preposterous for you to think so! Its not like Snape actually thought the little squirt was endearing, no matter if the kid was competent enough to know at least the basics of potions making already.

**Good enough for something done on a phone. So, I am going to skip the whole Diagon Ally bit and do flashbacks from on the train. I want him to be friendly and like the with the twins but I rather hate Ron. I'm fine with Hermione so I will be taking votes on her in the reveiws. In what detail do you all want me to go into Harry's Hogwarts years? **

**Please reveiw all of you! I'm a sad and lonely hermit whose only sustenance is your undeterred praise and admiration. (Actually that sounds a little like prepubesent teens) Give me criticism or praise. Glorify or Vilify, but just review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Krum - 15**

**Wednesday - 10**

**Draco - 2**

**Flint - 2**

**Blaise - 1**

**Tom - 1**

**Snape - 1**

**Lucius - 1**

**Greengrass - 1**

**Draco+Neville - 1**

**Bellatrix - 1**

**Dumbledore - 1**

**Luna - 1**

**It seems that all the slash fans are ganging up to beat Wednesday. Wonderful tactics people, absolute inspiration!**

**One review did catch my attention though, healme13 said that I was taking parts of my story from other peoples crossovers. To the general population of Fanfiction readers, I would like to say; yes, yes I am.**  
**I would like to list all of them so you can go read those stories, but I have no f*cking clue what their titles are or even what the storylines are anymore. They all just fade to the back of my mind as ideas that I thought were cool. When I read them, I never thought I would even make an account on FF so they aren't even being followed or anything.**  
**That was my random rant of the day. I will write a story now.**

* * *

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

* * *

The first impression Harry had of the Hogwarts Express, was that he expected something a little more...magical. For a magic school that prided itself on having the most ancient and wondrous acts of magic seen the world over, a _train _was certainly not what the Addams had though would be there to welcome them. I mean really, it was in a muggle station yes, but did that mean that there were no rune carved archways or animated statues? Harry thought that Gringotts was a lot more exiting when he first saw it. America only had human bankers, and humans were so much less fun. He still remembered the grandeur of the goblin bank rather well.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_Once the family grabbed onto the portkey, it happened to be an ornate string of religious wampum, they were accosted by the feel of being pulled into a tight vortex by the bellybutton. It was a familiar feel to the family, as Mortica had days when she would portkey everywhere for the tugging feel that she claimed was therapeutic. The group all landed on their feet, except for Pugsley, who was kicked the back of the knees a meter above the ground by Wednesday so he would hit the floor hard. Nobody noticed, Wednesday smirked, Pugsley glowered.  
_

_The man, Professor Snape, motioned to the tall white building framed in the profile. "Gringotts, wizard bank." Nobody commented on the sharpness of his tone. As the black robes of the professor billowed behind him in an attempt to follow the man to what seemed to be the main ally, the Addams had a jolly time. Grandmama sighed reminiscently, Fester eyed the joke shop coming into view, Pugsley was forever shuffling away from Wednesday, who was checking out a rather suspicious text entitled **Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more.) **Mortica was looking rather gleefully at a clothes shop just inside a dusty ally with the word Nocturne embossed on the side, and Gomez was ruffling Harry's previously neat french braid as the young boy hid between his legs shyly. They had decided to leave Pubert at home to play with some spare TNT.  
_

_Naturally the family paid no mind to the gaping people of Diagon, and flocked to the broad doorway of the marble hall. The Goblins guarding the doorways exchanged surprised looks, though this was indiscernible from their normal scowl, when not only did the family members each incline their head, but when Grandmama grinned and forcefully shook each of their hands. Snape rolled his eyes. _

_The troope moved inside, and congregated at an empty teller. They all silently waited for the teller, except for Wednesday and Harry. Wednesday pulled out a magiked camera and silently recorded the records the goblin was working on, while Harry wandered over to a warrior goblin that was standing sentry by the cart entrance. When the teller finally looked up to the family, he inwardly sighed. Couldn't a goblin get a break around here? As Wednesday put away her camera, the goblin looked up to Fester, who was about two inches away from his nose.  
_

_"Name and key" He drawled, Fester look surprised.  
_

_"Me? _I _am an _Addams_!" The teller looked unimpressed, but took note of the mans well made clothes and magic aura. To any who cared enough to look, the Addams were quite obviously purebloods. The teller sighed and flipped open the Gringotts client register. A..Ad..Addams. There it was, right above the Acromancula Protection Fund. _

_Addams - Main Vault 13, semi-sentient, no key needed. Conjoined vault (Frump dowry) 142, key made by Thurug. Full asset synopsis restricted. Family Manager - Ragnuk the Fourth  
_

_The goblin wasn't so uncouth as to raise an eyebrow at the family he could already tell would rival the Lovegoods in eccentricities, but his gaze did last several seconds longer on the family before he quickly straightened. He motioned the family down to the carts, too busy trying _not_ to look at the family to notice a young boy slip back into the group with a brand new knife.  
_

* * *

_After a long ride of exited yells of, "Faster!" Professor Snape was ready to strangle the Addams family. So focused on his murderous thoughts, he didn't notice when the cart fell down to the double digit levels reserved for the oldest families of the Wizarding World all over. He did, however, notice when the pack of obviously insane...beings left the vehicle. When Severus looked up to the gothic-roman architecture of the vault door, he was impressed despite himself. When the vault door opened, he swore to himself never to be surprised by the Addams' again.  
_

_Flash Forward  
_

* * *

Yes, the bank had been so intricate and infused with ancient goblin magics, so unlike the lump of red metal of a train. None the less, Harry had been the one to request Hogwarts, and he would enjoy his time there even if he had to stick a vial of vampire venom into someones heart himself to get a little entertainment.

Harry turned to his_ maman_. He only really reached the bottom of her hips, despite being eleven; but though he was teased mercilessly about his vertical challenges, he couldn't bring himself to hate that about himself. Harry liked being protected by people, being safe, though he would never admit it. He would never admit to being a baby, and babies were the only ones going around being protected. Did you ever see Wednesday sulk and cry to _maman?_

Harry couldn't help it though, and buried his head into Mortica's skirt. Everything was just so loud, so bright, so ugly. The teary parents sending their children off were uncouth and noisy while the children themselves, his peers, were even more so. They screamed about inconsequential things like who kissed who, they spent long minutes simply arguing with the same reasonings, never going anywhere. To Harry, who all his life had been surrounded by people quiet, or at least intelligent, the Hogwarts Express was something he never expected. Though it seemed he wasn't alone.

* * *

Wednesday solemnly looked at the people bustling about the station. She growled lowly every time someone got too close to Harry. Disgusted, she simply surveyed the masses. There were few places among the sweating bodies where the chaos of ill prepared people didn't reach, but that few did exist, and that gave Wednesday some hope for Hogwarts. Most of her mindset though, was on the small clusters of awkward and awestruck faces. First years probably, they wouldn't know a thing about the Bermuda Triangle if you gave them the answers. If never before, Wednesday was certainly glad now that her mother had contacts in all the right places. It hadn't been easy to blackmail the Minister of Britain to accept her transfer, but _maman_ always had a trick or two up her sleeve. Such was the way of pureblood politics after all. She looked down at her cute little _frère. _She would be setting him into a pack of vultures with no machete if she hadn't transferred out of Salem. No matter how wonderful that would be however, what would Wednesday do with out sweet little Harry, get a hobby?

No, that didn't suit Wednesday at all. She shook her head and turned to face her _maman_. "The train leaves in 7 minutes." Her tone was clipped but Mortica only smiled warmly and motioned for her to go onto the train. It wasn't overly loud or emotional as the family watched in relative silence as Wednesday transfigured ostrich feet onto the suitcases and walked over to a car, Harry following like a little duckling in the rift Wednesday made as she passed. Each of the Addams not on the train gave their own secret farewells.

Stoically, Wednesday stood behind a throng of her... _fellow _3rd years. They were crowded around a dark skinned boy with a large box. The group was giggling excitedly until the boy with the box, Lee if the giggle banshees could be trusted to spew anything other than lies, lifted the hole strewn lid of the box. A single, wire haired, spider leg reached out of the box and the gaggle of idiots screamed. Tarantula. Wednesday narrowed her eyes as Harry tried to peak out behind her robes, her opinion of British wizards diminishing by the second. That particular species wasn't even poisonous. Finally one of the gaggle of moronic sheep noticed her and moved out of the way. Wednesday lightly took Harry's hand and led him past the people and to an empty compartment.

Inside, Wednesday picked up Harry and sat him on the seat, arranging him like a doll. Harry didn't protest, it was much easier to deal with whatever Wednesday decided than to protest and get forced into whatever idea she had. Then Wednesday took out her wand and cast a few locking spells. She put her wand away and sat across from Harry, pulling out two books and throwing one over to him. They sat in a comfortable silence until the rapid rattling of the sliding door handle caught Harry's attention. Wednesday looked up briefly at the door, but dismissed the gangly redhead who stood on the other side. Harry wasn't so quick to do so however and made a move to open the door. His sister caught his arm and looked at him sharply.

"Don't let him in, he's dirty." Harry looked at the boy again. The customary french braid in his hair fell to the side as he tilted his head, considering. The redhead had a rather large spot of dirt on his nose and his clothes were in bad repair with food stains. Despite all of this however, Harry didn't think it would be wrong to let the boy in. He was ill mannered, judging from the way he banged rudely on the door, but he didn't dress up in rainbows or sparkles or pink. That had to count for something. Another insistent tug on his arm though, and Harry abandoned the possible friend at the door to sit and curl up next to Wednesday. Eventually the boy left, unable to get past Wednesday's charms. The rest of the ride was peaceful.

* * *

The great hall was enormous. The sky was mysterious, the candles were sinister. Harry approved of the aesthetic of it wholeheartedly. As the stern woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall led the troope of children through the hall, Harry took note of the loud tables. The table to the far right was easily the loudest, screaming and yelling at each other; It really was a shame they were the only table with such a pretty shade of red. The table to closer right was cloaked in yellow and black. They were quite loud as well, but instead of the yelling across the table like their neighbor house, the badgers were in small groups talking amongst themselves. On the nearest left side, the people talked in whispers. Their bronze highlights on their ties glinted as they leaned together, exchanging secrets. But it was the greens and silvers of the far left corner that caught Harry's interest. They reminded him of Wednesday_. _The ones in red reminded of his papa and Uncle Fester, and though he loved them both dearly, Harry would always run to Wednesday if he was ever in need of advice. Wednesday had always been his stable rock whenever he was lonely. She had always been there to teach him little things about life, and about the world. Harry wanted to be like Wednesday, and so he decided that when he was sorted, he would be a Slytherin.

Despite his resolve though, Harry had to admit he was rather frightened by the loud noise in the hall. Before, lost in his thoughts, he had been able to push away the impending doom coming in the form of a hat. But now? The pressure was on. Harry stepped a little closer to Wednesday, who was looking as composed as ever. The sorting was unfocused as Harry tried but failed to watch. Dumbledore announced a transfer student, and Wednesday was sorted. Slytherin, of course. A girl named Hannah was the first to be sorted, and then Harry was called.

"Addams, Harry." The name resounded in the hall. As he stepped foreward, he could feel the people whispering.

"Wasn't that transfer girl an Addams?" A Ravenclaw asked her neighbor. "Do you think they're siblings?"

The talk was only a murmur in the large hall, but the adrenaline must have been pumping because Harry could hear it all. The soft coos of various females, the short exclamations of surprise as Harry drew attention to himself, and the profanities the redhead on the train uttered about "slimy Slytherins."

Harry tugged on his too long sleeves, Wednesday had insisted they made him adorable, and walked slowly to the stool. The seat looked splintery, what if it snagged his robes? The Professor looked stern, what if she declared him unfit to wear such an old artifact? It didn't really matter now, he spun on the spot and tugged the hat over his eyes before Professor McGonagall could lower it onto his head. He stilled his breath, was something supposed to happen? There was nothing. Only a touch on his mind let him know there was something happening, though he very well may have imagined it.

"_Imagination aye? You wouldn't be the first to think it. But no lad, I am not."_

Harry flushed lightly, though the hat hid it from view. The use of "I" made it clear that through some magic, the hat knew his thoughts, was in his mind. Harry desperately tried to rescind his thoughts about Hogwarts not being flashy enough, but the Hat's voice only laughed.

_"It's fine, It's fine. I'm here only to judge your placement, nothing else." _That didn't settle Harry one bit. What the hat was here_ for_, and what he would _do_ were two very different things after all.

_"Clever, you're right. But I am only a hat, I hold no interest in your dealings."_ Again, the words could be construed in many ways, better not to trust a hat. Who knew how many times the thing got its innards damaged from muggle lice or hairspray. There was a rumbling laugh. _"Well well, spoken like a true SLYTHERIN!" _The last part was yelled aloud. The table, now on his right, clapped politely. As Harry smiled and shyly scampered passed the third year section of the table, he offered Wednesday a nod. It was returned and Harry sat down flushed to clap for his new housemates as they were sorted.

* * *

**Done with that bit. I am slowly increasing the lengths of my chapters so I hope you like it. I really want to have some interesting plot twists somewhere in here, but I have no idea what to put in. **

**If you have a cool idea for a plot twist, or if you have a line that is just totally reminiscent of Wednesday/other Addams members, please please PLEASE tell me! I am absolute trash at witty comebacks so if you don't, Wednesday will be so out of character it's not even funny.**

* * *

**Of track from this story, I decided that I wanted to try a creature fiction. It only has the customary "Harry changes on his 16th birthday" part right now, but I do have that little bit up. I can't continue until I decide what type of creature I want him to be. I don't want a veela, it's so overused. I want something interesting. Tell me what kind of creature you want my other story Harry to be (if you guys even care.) Ideas I have so far are  
**

******-Fire Nymph  
-Fae (Woodland, Dark, Blood)  
-Lamia  
-Air Sprite  
-Cat Humanoid  
-Dragon Humanoid**

******Tell me what I should do! Thanks people of the world! Until next time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**So...  
**

**Hey.  
**

**...It's been a while.  
**

**Not much has really happened though.  
**

**Just procrastinating.**

** It's sad really.**

**I have no life and it bothers me. I really try to make myself write more, just for something to do, but I always talk myself out of it. I actually have to use the argument that if I write a story I can complain to people in this little authors note. I'd like to tell all of you that this little self-centered and shallow blurb is the highlight of my week. You may all laugh at the pitiful shape of my social life now, if it suits you.  
**

**Anyway, I'm bored. Vote time?  
**

**Krum - 22**

**Wednesday - 16 (I expect another review telling who "us" is.)**

******Tom - 4**

******Flint - 3**

**Draco - 2**

**Blaise - 2**

**Snape - 2**

**Lucius - 1**

**Greengrass - 1**

**Draco+Neville - 1**

**Bellatrix - 1**

**Dumbledore - 1**

**Luna - 1**

**Great people, you discovered the weakness of my vote system up there. You can vote more than once. Meanie butts, I was using that to further my own ends. Now because of this I have to stop the extra vote for Krum I put in every other chapter. I am implementing a new rule, as of now, no multiple votes.  
**

**Wednesday**

**Twins - 6**

**Luna - 2**

* * *

The only conscious thought that occurred to Harry, as he lay warm and on an intensely soft bed, was that it was uncomfortable. He had noticed it all night, and it had made sleeping rather difficult. I mean really, _soft beds_. Were they actively trying to scare the kids off? Now, Harry always knew that the Addams' were different in a sense from even the majority of purebloods, he accepted that different customs did not necessarily mean worse customs, but how did the British sleep on such…such clouds! Harry shook his head, wincing at the flurries of silver and green that flooded his vision. His delicate feet touched the cool floor as Harry got up to use the loo. Sliding his feet against the flag-stone tile, Harry's head of hair fell into his eyes as he relished the refreshing touch of chill. The dungeons reminded him so much of home with their dank atmosphere and it comforted him into a lull of serenity.

Methodically, Harry tramped his way to the wide oaken doors leading to the bathroom. His hands stilled on the knob when one of the boys in the nearest be snuffled and turned, but Harry stood still, analyzing the mound of flesh squirming over the _obviously_ uncomfortable bed. Once the mammoth-in-human-form ceased its grunting, Harry eased the door open. Surprisingly, the door didn't creak and Harry huffed and crossed his arms, rather miffed. You'd think that a school of Hogwart's caliber would do its best to make its students feel welcome.

Harry only shook his head. He made his way to a faucet head hitched up on the wall and started the shower. He felt the cool water cascade down his face and he tried to ease the twitching of his fingers in nervous habit. The shampoo Harry was using fell into his eyes and left him blinking rapidly. The twinges of burn along the inside of his lids were annoying; Harry absently rubbed his eye socket. The pressure on his eye made itself known after a while of carefully measured breathing. He removed the hand that was threatening to crush his eye and concentrated on the rub of flesh on his skull. A shuddered sigh sounded as Harry's fingers tightened themselves into his hair.

Here he was, in Hogwarts, and he had no clue what to do. In retrospect, there had been no plan, ever. Harry had simply wanted to live happily in the place where his birth parents had spent their youths. But now that Harry was here, he couldn't help but doubt himself. He had dragged not only himself, but Wednesday out into this mess. What did she have to think of him? Harry absently wondered if she was secretly hating him for forcing her into this position.

The water hitting his hair was freezing cold now, as Harry cranked the tab further and further to the side. The warm air of the room began to drop in reaction to the water. The near frozen rapid-fire droplets pelted Harry hard, he began to sniff and shiver in the cold. Goosebumps rose on the skin and Harry absently admired the look of the almost crystalized liquid highlighting the rather alabaster hues of his skin.

The clock ticked by, constant and plodding in it's beat while Harry simply stared at his hand. The ebb of rushing flow fell over his shoulders, but he didn't notice the water much until the fidgeting of his fingers brought heat to his hand. Harry noticed that the water was rather neutral now to him, and shut the valve with a sneeze. He flinched as the towel kept in a cubbyhole for him warmed him slightly. His body, which had already adjusted to the cold of the shower, went into a slight shock as it fought for warmth and regularity in temperatures.

Harry moved to dry his hair with a towel, and shivered in delight at the harsh prickles of thawing poking into his skin. The calluses of his feet drummed on the floor and sent pins and needles up his calves and to everywhere that the nerves were still capable of sending signals. Harry reached out and again turned the knob of the oaken door separating the bathroom from the dormitory. He sighed in relief when the only sound to greet him was that of snores. Though Harry had never been antisocial, he was always rather embarrassed and uncomfortable when other people were getting ready for the day.

* * *

The common room of the Slytherin House was luscious and extravagant, though to Harry it had a sort of a resemblance to one of the brighter Addams manors he had seen. The high walls reflected softy shining green light from the lake, the pillars supporting the ceilings were intricately carved with ancient Wizarding lore that ranged from the old Norse tales, to the fantasies of the Gaelic Celt; from African fire stories, to Egyptian myths. The runes were weathered where the snakes of past had trailed the carved letterings in membrane of their childhood.

Harry walked the smooth tiling and couldn't help but admire the satisfying clack of his loafers on the stony obsidian flooring. It was rather early in the morning, but the common room was flooded in green. The light streamed past the dark stairwells leading to the dormitories and lightened a particular fireplace on the wall. Harry noticed that this was the fireplace surrounded by the finer couches. He sighed at the obvious sign of inner house politics, but maneuvered himself away from that area.

His eyes scanned the room and Harry smiled when a rather recognizable distortion in the light caught his attention. He walked over to it rather slowly, but jumped onto it when he was close enough. A mouthful of braided hair was the only thing Harry got, as Wednesday turned and caught Harry's waist midflight. He struggled on his sister's shoulder, slowly attempting to work his way free.

"You were _sleeping_. Your eyes were closed, no fair!" Harry whined, batting at Wednesday s hand as it came up to ruffle his hair. Wednesday only raised an eyebrow at Harry. It was more expression than most ever got out of Wednesday, but Harry didn't notice as he scrambled out of her grip and onto the floor; he stood up straight and smoothed his robes in what he thought was a dignified manner.

A slight tug at the corner of Wednesday's mouth could have almost been construed as a twitch of amusement, but it was gone too fast to tell. Harry looked up from his soothing, and blinked at his sister's intense gaze. Soon the blinks of confusion were replaced with indignant squirming however, as the well-manicured hands of Wednesday descended upon him and mothered him and his robes to bits. Harry stared at his cufflinks, he wasn't exactly sure if having Wednesday around to heckle him was going to get him protected, or teased.

* * *

Later that morning found Harry nestled in between Wednesday and her new friend Markus as the finer points of Quidditch were being explained. Wednesday offered a counterpoint about Quodpot every once in a while, but mostly it was just Markus ranting. Harry thought the whole thing was rather confusing, but maybe that was just the fervor Markus was showing on the subject. That or the detailed plans taking up more then half the table at the moment anyway.

The new first years, snake and otherwise, filtered in slowly. It was just as Markus was finishing up his argument (with himself) about whether it was more fun and bloody to be a beater or a chaser, that Harry inched his way out of his squished seat and over to the first years who were all introducing themselves.

Harry sat shyly at the edge of the group. The blonde next to him looked rather contemplative as she surveyed the crowd gathered around. There was something predatory in her eyes that comforted Harry enough to sit in the vacant seat near her. Harry reached for a bowl of sliced apples and put some his plate. He frowned slightly at the horrible look of yellow against the shining gold of the plates, and added some grapes and a bagel to make the plating more balanced. Despite the quiet way he did all of this however, his exact measuring drew the ire of his neighbor and Harry, who was carefully drinking his belladonna, got a face full of golden blonde hair.

As the hair fell away from his face, Harry debated chopping it off and sending it all to Uncle Fester. It was rather nice smelling hair. But before he could reach for his dagger, the girl's fingers grabbed his chin and tilted his face up to be examined. The cold glint in her ice blue eyes was pretty. She looked as if she was about to say something when a dark figure loomed over the table. Harry looked up into the face of Professor Snape. Snape sneered at the table and thrust the schedules in his hand forward. The young purebloods at the table looked affronted but the Professor simply snorted and crossed his arms. Snape gave Harry his schedule a little less roughly and offered a small smile before stalking off. An aristocratic faced platinum blond boy across from Harry pouted. The others at the table turned their calculating looks at a humming Harry. Harry took a sip of his belladonna.

* * *

**I'm bored now. Give me ideas about how to improve the plot. It will likely at this point just be rather boring as I have no plot. Voting for everything is still open. That includes the creature vote and pairing votes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome everyone!**

**This chapter is incredibly short. I am running out of ideas though, do you want a chapter (long chapter) on each year? Or can someone give me ideas on an extra plot? It's slow going until I can come up with ideas. The chapters will be incredibly short as well.  
**

_**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE**_

-** There is a Challenge at the bottom of the readings. There will be no new chapter until the challenge has been correctly answered. Have fun!  
**

* * *

In Which Harry's Name is Actually Harry

Chapter 8

Everyone at the table stared, wide eyed and open mouthed. Not that this was any different than normal for Harry, he was an Addams. Really though, it was the gesture. Staring was quite rude, it spoke ill of ones parents. Harry blinked and stared through his lashes at the people around him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to such gawking, so he stared back with rapidly flushing cheeks. A sausage link fell out of one boy's mouth and into his neighbors cup, neither the owner of the sausage or the owner of the cup noticed. Bad spatial awareness, that. The nightshade on Harry's tongue tickled and Harry twitched. He wondered if the experiment Wednesday had pulled several years ago about peoples faces sticking to expressions was finally proved correct. With the frozen faces of his new housemates, it very well must have been.

The blonde haired girl snapped out of it first, Harry congratulated her mentally for her facial muscles. Imagine, to have the strength to move when your muscles were frozen. He could freeze himself in a lake and pull faces at the ice skaters. It was truly a feat to commend. The second blonde at the table, the one with the more platinum coloring and center position within the group, was the next to manage to get himself out of his shocked stupor. The boy gaped rather unattractively, elongating his already narrow face. The opening and closing of his mouth was rather stereotypical of a fish.

Eventually the stares of the people at the table softened as the more cultured of the group recognized staring as quite rude. The dining was much quieter than before, less veiled insults as each attempted to analyze this new player.

"Did Professor Snape actually just smile at you?" Mr. Fishy had apparently decided to address the large elephant hiding rather unsuccessfully in the metaphorical room.

Harry tilted his head and blinked twice before nodding.

Fishy looked rather affronted by the lack of verbal response. Harry smiled brightly and buttered some toast. The crunch was satisfying, he closed his eyes in bliss, unaware or uncaring of the tension levels around him. Slowly around him, Slytherins were gulping down their nerves and discomfort at having someone they didn't know show themselves as a potentially powerful player in the political games of their house. Though her hands were slightly unsteady with uncertainty, the first blonde girl offered her hand to Harry.

"Daphne Greengrass," she said. A curious tilt of Harry's head was her only response. The silence was slightly unnerving, Daphne cleared her throat. "...as in the Moste Ancient and Noble House of." This information took a while to be digested by Harry's mind, but after a few seconds a bright smile found its way to Harry's face. A happy flush made its way up to his cheeks and he grabbed the offered hand and shook it daintily. Daphne almost face-faulted, swearing to herself that for just a moment she saw flowers blooming behind the boy. She shook of the feeling though and waited for a returned introduction.

Harry seemed to realize his own predicament, smile freezing as he came up for a way to share his lineage. Pouting for a moment, Harry held up a single finger as request for patience and reached around his neck. From beneath his robes, he slowly pulled out a locket. The metal of it shone an eerie black even in the light of the hall. Daphne and the rest of the group looked vaguely intrigued at whatever noble family (for it had some sort of crest etched into the surface) would deviate from the status and power plays of gold and ornate ornaments.

* * *

The young Mr. Fish, or as he was _actually_ called, Draco Malfoy, readied himself to lose a possible new friend when the black of the locket gleamed. His father made sure to impose on him the importance of having only the rich and powerful as acquaintances. He hated it, not being allowed to speak to even the lower tier _purebloods_, but Draco abided by his father's rules. His father would never do anything, or tell to do anything, that was not in their best interests. The black of the locket was understandably sinister to the Malfoy heir, a mark of doom for whatever friendship he could have with the admittedly overly pleasant boy who seemed singularly unfazed by the intensity of Slytherin mind games. He could hear his fathers voice in the back of his head, patronizing anyone and everything that wasn't of the most expensive materials and design. He pulled a halfhearted sneer onto his face, only to be distracted by the glint of gems.

He hadn't seen them at first, the settings so well placed into the surface they almost melded into metal. He looked closer at the dangling pendent. Dwarven make, Draco noted with an impressed eye widening. His mother had only a few pieces like that, finely crafted and fiercely protected. The reclusive species of humanoid bipeds were renowned masters of the smithy craft, to get a piece _personalized_ even to an ancient line...Draco figured the implications were enough to allow his father to approve of the family.

Seven jewels were set into the front casing. Each was different, in cut, setting, and color. Draco, who had actual _training_ from his parents in deciphering quality and type of wealth, found himself puzzled at the odd combination of stones. There were the classic gemstones, thickly pigmented in a way not found in modern times. The hues of emerald, ruby, and sapphire, being quite clearly mined before the supply had begun to dwindle. The diamond fastened was not the typical projection of the stone, but oddly fitting. The yellow was a thick buttercup and strangely did not clash with the rather purplish garnet next to it. A clear stone made Draco furrow his brow, it wasn't diamond or glass and it made him guilty for not remembering his lessons more carefully. The hint of sky blue was almost missed under the coating of soft rainbow the gem seemed to radiate. Jeremejevite, he remembered and suddenly wanted to hit his head against the wall. It was the gemstone on his parents wedding bands. The serendibite was hard to spot, almost fading into the black of the locket, but the depths of the stone had a much harsher feel, and stood out in a way that Draco realized it shouldn't.

In fact, Draco realized that each stone seemed to have a feel, a feel almost like the one he got when he went near some of the artifacts of his house. It made him want to take it, hold it, keep it... The boy's fingers danced over the locket, but fumbled with the heavy latch. It clicked open after a moment of effort and it was shoved, courteously mind you, into Greengrass's face.

"...Addams Family, _sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc?_" The boy nodded. Daphne stared a bit more. There was nothing being said for awhile, the group began to figit in the silence but the Addams kid simply smiled more and made no move to do anything other than caress his locket.

* * *

The dungeon that housed the potions room was cool and stunk of the fumes of so many various concoctions the stone walls were thick with multicolored spores. Like a deadly but whimsical garden in Harry's opinion. It was dark, and many students never bothered to look, but there were even flowers creeping through the cracks in the masonry. It brought a small smile to Harry's face. The poison filled halls gave him strength, gliding through the doors and to the desks. He sat next to Daphne, grinning and gesturing in conversation. The girl hesitantly answered back and a strange friendship was born.

Daphne was going into detail of the gossip of each student when Professor Snape walked in. The topic of one Blaise Zabini and the various speculations surrounding his mother was dropped quickly. A redheaded boy several seats back and to the right muttered "Damn greasy bat," in what he must have thought was a subtle way. It really wasn't.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape snapped, turning with a flourish and scowling at the class. "There is little foolish wand-waving here, and many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes...the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses" An eyebrow on the professor's face twitched when Harry beamed at the Severus' gaze. The slow and deliberate pacing of the shiny loafers passed through the rows between seats. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The icy quality in Snape's voice sent shivers down several students spines. The redhead, his desk partner, and a few others shrank in on themselves. A girl in the front was edged up onto the front of her seat, eyes blown wide and fingers slowly pulling apart the quill in her fingers. A snap of the ebony cloak that would soon be an omen of death for quite a few and spindly writing made its way onto the chalkboard. Harry grinned wide at the directions, it didn't expressly say that the snidget lungs had to be from a _dead_ snidget now did it? The twitching of his hands was eased with the comfortable grip of his knife. Something told Harry he would like this class.

* * *

**I HAVE NO STORYLINE/IDEAS FOR ONE. Help?**

**Here's the challenge-  
**

**The gems on the locket represent something... what is it? Not every individual gem, but as a whole. **

**Hint - They are dark, and make you want them, there are 7.  
**

**This is rather easy for me. Do you know them?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Hugs and kisses all around. Been working on this for awhile actually, just got stuck on several parts. I love Snape's attitude in the books and movies, but even more than that I love the inner workings of his mind that I concoct. It just seems so intriguing that someone can think the things I put and still keep a scowl on their face...though it may just be a novelty to me because I have a horrible poker face. **

**The answer to last chapters challange was... The Seven Cardinal Sins! Lust, Envy, Glutteny, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride. Next challenge at the bottom!**

The class was dark and gloomy, puffs of odd colored smoke rising to illuminate the scowling yet contemplative face of the Potions Master. The scratch of a quill was heard, emanating from the piece of parchment on the Professors desk. Furious scribbling at first, then a harsh line. It spelled doom for the students, their morale dropping with every flick of the quill's nib.

_Severus Snape's Scroll of Scientific Synthesis...It wasn't catchy. Severus Snape's Spectacular Scroll of Synergy...Sounded too chipper. Severus Snape's Scary Scroll of Scorpion Solutions...Now he was just trying too hard. _Severus sighed almost inaudibly. How was he going to come up with a good name for his new potions collection? And why did his name have to start with a S- It wasn't like the author of "Paragog's Potions for the Pathologically Promiscuous" had a hard time coming up with an interesting theme for _his _potions collections now did he? A growl made its way through his throat, momentarily paralyzing the nearest student in fear. Maybe if he tried a different letter, something easier to fit words with. Like the letter C! C started words like cannibalism and cadenzas, they should make for some eye-catching titles_. C, how about...cuddlefish! No, no, no, NO. Cu..mbia mi lord, cumbia. Bad Severus, no muggle songs. C...co..cooooo... cookies? Absolutely not. Much too conspicuous...wait. Aha, conspicuous! Wonderful word, that. Conspicuous...__Conspicuous Concoctions ...of Catastrophic Consequence. _Perfect!

Perhaps his excitement had gotten the better of him though, for at that moment Severus' magic preformed a bit of accidental magic- causing the sensitive potion his class was brewing, Alihotsy Draught, to explode in Dean Thomas' face. Snape, despite his unmoved exterior as he chewed out the first year and deducted a large sum of points, was inwardly very flustered. Imagine, accidental magic, _at his age_. Why, that was like premature..he better not finish that thought.

With a languid stroll, he turned and made his way to the Slytherin side of first years. Snape watched the cauldrons as he passed, slyly pointing out certain directions and ingredients his students had missed. Each table was making a vaguely passable potion, except for young Addams. The boy was sitting with his face practically in the ingredients and his hand actually in the potion, stirring the mixture. Severus blinked. He looked about the classroom. _Was no one else noticing this_? Apparently not, because each other occupant of the room was carefully minding their own business. Severus debated on commending himself for conducting such a focused class, and screaming at the dunderheads for being so unaware of their surroundings.

He settled for a minor notice-me-not charm and crouched down next to the boy.

"Harry?" He whispered. Harry looked up. "Why are you stirring with your hand?" Green eyes blinked at him, once then not at all. An empty hand pulled out of the cauldron and Harry grabbed another sticky handful of Ammoniacum. Still unblinking he again stuck his hand in the solution. Severus noted that the potion was changing a more potent color and still not blowing up. When Harry was done he turned around again to look at the book. "You...just fixed the problem of gradual exposure. Potions Masters have been trying to do that for decades" Harry smiled sweetly and nodded. The knife in his hand chopping some of the more poisonous plants. A choked noise went through Snape's throat. "20 points to Slytherin." The only response was a heavy blush.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass spent much of her time alone. She enjoyed the subtle things in life, a good book, the gallop of her favorite stallion, the gentle calmness of bubbles in her family's brewery. Each thing had a sort of poetic softness, it wasn't like the constant jabbering of normal pureblood society. She was an intellectual, though that often was understood as aloofness, and that aloofness didn't really earn her many friends. The only person she had was her childhood friend, Blaise Zabini, who was very much like her in many aspects. And though Zabini was a good friend, Daphne often wished she had another- someone to talk to and allow her out of her shell. Her chance for this arrived in the form of Harry Addams.

Yet, due to her solitary lifestyle, she never really had to _make_ friends before, so she did the only thing she understood. She watched the younger of the two Addams, and she urged Blaise to watch him too. What she found was rather odd. He seemed shy to an extreme point, yet when he was with his sister he exuded a sort of confidence that never failed to enthrall Daphne. She suspected it had the same effect on Blaise. It couldn't be denied that this Harry was a person to be watched, to be befriended. The only problem now was how.  
Daphne was dubbed "Ice Princess" of Slytherin already, and Blaise was worse off than even her in the socializing department.

It was Blaise's idea. Daphne would never come up with such an embarrassing thing on her own, even if it would be most effective. The very thought of it was shameful, I mean _really._ Going to your mothers, asking how to make friends? Disgraceful. But still, that's what Blaise and Daphne did. Lady Greengrass found it sweet that her perfect little doll, who always was quiet and mature, was so frazzled by the one situation she never thought she'd be in. She was exited as well, Daphne never really had good friends on her level and from the letters she received, this Harry was a perfect match. The sedate noble-woman sent sweet butter beer and assortments of nice things for Daphne to share with her new friend. Lady Zabini on the other hand was rather intense about the whole matter, and while no less exited that her baby boy was finally being sociable, it was for the reason she wanted her son to be a bit more flirtatious and join in the family business of seduction. Daphne couldn't deny though, the look on Blaise's face when he got advice back like "impress him with your killer body," "pin him to the bed with your shirt off," and "lay on his bed naked," was more than enough to pay for the fact that this was all Blaise's idea in the first place. The few suspicious packages that had the composed Italian sputtering and blushing like a young girl were just the icing on the cake. What exactly did those small things implicate anyway?

Once the awkwardness of Blaise's failed plan to befriend the young Addams wore off, the two friends were ready to try again to befriend the odd boy known as Harry. The time to act came on Halloween. Professor Quirrell had burst into the room and fainted. More like feinted in Blaise's opinion, but that wasn't the point. The elder of the two Addams, Wednesday, was off with Marcus Flint, most likely in a broom cupboard somewhere. The feast that night was long and lively, something the sternly braided girl couldn't abide, and so Harry was left to his own devices, eating and humming placidly. When the troll was mentioned, the houses scattered. Through the mayhem Harry looked oddly calm, the only expression on his face confusion as he attempted to first find his sister, then find a way to get back to the Slytherins. His small body was being pushed and herded out the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

Daphne tried to call a prefect at first, but they were each too busy coordinating the others to help. The writhing body of Addams was disappearing behind the doors. Blaise made a split second decision and bolted to the doors. Pushing past the bigger bodies all around him, he used his slightly lesser body mass to weasel into the spaces available to him. Daphne had an amused flash through her panic, how Slytherin of him. Daphne tried to get past as well, twisting her body in ways only open to one who had taken dance classes for as long as she had. She didn't have Blaise's talent for finding advantages though and was often blocked as she tried to follow the pathways he had inadvertently marked. She soon lost sight of the boys and was left stranded in the now dwindling numbers of students. She rushed forward now, trying to find them, but there was of course no trail to their path. She stomped her foot. Boys, always running off everywhere. A soft melody echoed through the halls and Daphne took a minute to recognize it. Blaise's mother's lullaby. It was the one often sung when Blaise was lonely or terrified, she knew it because he always sang it with a Scottish accent for some reason.

Daphne followed the echos through a twisting pattern of small hallways. She followed it past statues and paintings until she came to a dead-end. No matter which way she went in this narrow hallway, the song got quieter. She wondered if it was a trick of the school, perhaps Blaise was nowhere near here after all, perhaps the echos had led her to the wrong place.

"Blaise!" She called out, frustrated. The movement of the tapastery behind her made her jump. The dark hand of her friend gripped her mouth and pulled her back behind the giggling of some Chinese Emperer's concubine.

The startled face of the young Addams stirred a sense of motherly affection Daphne never knew she had. Even though Harry didn't speak, they knew that seeing him so vulnerable made them Harry's new protection committee. And both Blaise and Daphne were ok with that.

**Sorry for not updating more people but I really don't know where this is going. Any ideas will help speed the process so contribute! Pairing votes are still open, but this is the second of the implemented challenges. Here goes - With every great "evil" there is always something to counteract it. The Seven Sins have a counterpart called The Seven Cardinal Virtues. Where the sins are described as "deadly" these virtues are heavenly. Chastity, Abstinence, Liberality, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility are each the opposite traits of their corresponding sin. The challenge is, where will these traits be showcased?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys**

**GUYS**

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS. (And relax, this is not an abandonment post)**

**I have no idea where this story is going. I really don't!**

**I don't want to let you guys down, I don't want to leave this story just uninspired either. So- this is a desperate plea for help. **

**There are, as of right now, 444 followers to this story. I beg each and every one of you, _tell me what you want to happen._ I'm stuck in a rut here, lost in this. I see no definite storyline to pursue, but if you tell me what you want to happen I'll do it. So here's what's going to go down. **

**Two days. I'm going to wait for two days for your responses, and after that time I will write a chapter based off as much as I can incorporate from that as possible. It'll be up as soon as possible, no more than a week. I know you're all disappointed at the lack of actual storyline in this chapter, but please just tell me what you want. It can be immediate events you want to happen, or long term hopes, just please tell me where you want this to go. I've sat at my computer for so long just trying to write for you- can you all give me a hint to what you want? **

**Please please please just review or PM or something! I want to make you all happy. **


End file.
